Bromance and Batdads
by ConfusionxOr-Not
Summary: Robin and KidFlash were friends from the moment they met. Working together in the Young Justice League is a dream come true for such total bros! But what happens when bromance drops a B? and how will BatDad react?
1. Chapter 1

A Young Justice fanfic! Because I am cool and still watch Cartoon Network and Teen Titans religiously!

Rated M for later Chapters! THIS tooth-achingingly SWEET chapter is rated T for ONE SWEAR. riiiight at the end. until then it's pretty much K.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Young Justice, OR Batman, OR Robin, OR The Flash, OR KidFlash! Rub it in why don't cha?

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wayne, I cannot thank you enough for your generous donation to the St. Teresa Orphanage's Gotham division!" Bruce Wayne smiled at the nun in front of him, turning up the charm.<p>

"It's no trouble at all, really, I am more than happy to do my part for these kids," Sister Mary beamed at him.

"Really Mr. Wayne, but _this _much money! _And_ the renovations!" She looked back down at the check on the desk and pushed her wide-rimmed glasses further up her nose. "It almost seems like too much!" Bruce shook his head.

"Sister Mary, let's face it; it looks good when celebrities do things like this. _I_ get a bonus because this is something I actually enjoy doing. So please, accept it, for the kids." The nun smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes showing her age.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"SISTER MAAAARRRYYYYY!" The door flung open and in rushed a very haggard looking young woman. She was wearing the staff uniform of the Orphanage, but not the habit, and she was clutching at her chest and looking very frazzled. "Sister, I _can't_ stand it anymore, I _won't _stand for it anymore!"

The Sister sighed. "What is it now Christina?"

"It's that _BOY_ again!" She wailed, pulling at her hair. "He's in the _rafters_ ma'am, _THE RAFTERS!_ This is the last straw! Either he goes or I go but something's got to give!" Sister Mary massaged her temples, suddenly looking very old.

"Oh, stop your hysterics! This is what I get for sending you to watch the boys. You're much calmer around the girls." She stood, smoothing the skirts of her no-nonsense habit. She smiled apologetically at Bruce, who had observed the scene with only mild shock and curiosity on his face. "Mr. Bruce, I am sorry, but I will have to cut our conversation short. If you don't mind waiting I'm sure I'll be back momentarily…"

"Oh, well, if I could be of any help getting the kid from the rafters I would like to be," he said, standing up. "Besides, I am a bit curious to see how he managed to get up there in the first place." The sister thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, maybe a new face will lure him down. He's such a clever child, loves new things and new people. But he's a bit… much for some of our part-time staff." They exited the office and she stopped to ask a passing teenage boy to fetch a ladder from the sheds. Bruce wondered how a kid could get up somewhere high enough to need a ladder to get him down.

They entered the large chapel, the Sister leading the way, stopping only to bow to the tabernacle behind the alter before she looked up at the vaulted ceilings. "Richard Grayson! What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Bruce looked up and saw, to his surprise, a pale face peaking down from the rafters, which had to be a story above them.

"How did he get up there?" he asked, impressed. The young woman groaned and pulled at her hair again.

"He was raised in the circus! Imagine that! Growing up in a hotbed of sin, raised by heathens-!"

"My parents aren't heathens!" the boy yelled down, scowling. "You're just a mean old ninny!" he stuck out his tongue for emphasis.

The lady gasped. "Oh you rotten scoundrel of a boy!" He just made faces at her and blew a raspberry.

"I am rubber you are glue! What every you say bounces off of_ me_ and sticks to _you!_" He laughed at the outraged look on the young woman's face, and Bruce and the Sister had to hide their own snickers.

"Sister Mary!" The teen from before was back and had brought the ladder with the help of another boy. "Should I climb up it?" he asked, starting to extend it.

"No, Mr. Bruce here has offered to try to catch our wayward friend." She said, gesturing to the multi-millionaire. "But stick around so you can put the ladder back where you found it afterwards." The teen shot Bruce a dubious look and then leaned the ladder against one of the many beams.

"He's all yours, Mister," he said, gesturing to the ladder. As Bruce walked passed him he whispered "Watch for the feet!"Bruce shot him a confused look and climbed up the ladder. _Please, I deal with the Joker nightly. I fight the Penguin at least once a month. I think I can handle a little kid if it comes to that._

Bruce leaned against the beams, holding tight and balancing himself on the ladder as he examined the kid. Bright blue eyes looked curiously up at him through black bangs. "Who're you?" asked the boy, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm Bruce," he said, smiling a little. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Dick, I'll be seven next week!" he said with a bright smile. "Hey, do you wanna play in the rafters with me? It's fun! And it makes Ms. Christina scream and make funny noises!" Bruce raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why would you want to upset her like that?" he asked, trying to lure the boy closer.

"Ms. Christina is a meany! She says awful things about my Mommy and Daddy and me AND she makes me sit in the quiet corner all the time!" he frowned and sniffled. "She doesn't let me run around or do _anything_ fun! How am I gonna be the bestest at everything if she doesn't let me _do_ anything?" Bruce had to suppress a smile at that.

"Well, what is it you like to do?"The boy brightened up immediately.

"I'm an acrobat! I like to fly through the air and stuff! Watch!" He stood and jumped, gracefully soaring to the next beam over and landing on his hands. He walked on those hands down the beam a bit, then hooked his feet onto the beam above him and swung up, hugging it like a koala bear. He laughed, a haunting, joyous sound, the sound of a trickster, and jumped back to Bruce. The Bat was impressed.

"Impressive. How did you learn to do that?"

"I grew up in the circus!" chirped Dick, doing a split. "My Mommy and Daddy ar-were-acrobats, and they did the trapeze act and I did too sometimes! And once I got shot out of a cannon and it was REALLY fun but Mommy said I couldn't do that anymore, so I don't, and then once a TIGER got loose and I had to stay in the trailer all day and Daddy taught me how to cheat at poker!" He stopped to take a breath. "Do you like poker Mr. Bruce?"

"I have been known to play on occasion," he said absently, an idea forming in his head. _Where else will I find such a good base to build on?_ "Hey Dick, would you like to visit me sometime? I have a gymnasium."

"Do you have a trapeze?"

"No, but I do have rings and a double bar."

"Close enough!" Dick jumped down, grabbing onto the side of the ladder and sliding down without even jostling it. Bruce was smirking on the inside. _Yes, he's definitely got potential._

"Oh you rotten nasty little boy!" cried Ms. Christina, grabbing Dick roughly by the elbow. "You will go to your room and you will stay there until tomorrow, no dinner for you! Oh imagine, making Mr. Bruce come up after you and then sliding down the ladder like that-! What if he had fallen? Oh you careless _awful _ boy-!"

"That's quite enough Christina!" Sister Mary glared at the young woman and gently extracted Dick from her grasp. "You shame us by acting so! Richard is just a child, so let him act like one. He'll have time to grow up later." She turned to Bruce. "I am sorry about the inconvenience. I know you're very busy, so I won't keep you any longer. Please excuse me; I'm going to take Richard back to his room. Steven will show you out on his way to put the ladder back." She nodded sharply and walked out, Christina following, pouting, and Dick was dragged behind them, waving at Bruce with a huge smile on his face. The teen, Steven, was staring at Bruce with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?" the teen shook his head.

"Nah, it's just... the first time _I_ tried to get Dick out of a high up place, I think it was the tree in the back, he kicked me in the chest and refused to come down until dark! It's weird! What's so special about you? No offense or anything."

Bruce snorted. "None taken. Actually, before I go, who should I see about taking Dick out for the day?"

The next day Bruce came back to the orphanage to take Dick to the Manor for the day. The small boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, smiling excitedly. "Hi Mr. Bruce!" he yelled, waving to the multi-millionaire as he got out of his car. "I was super good all last night and this morning AND I ate all of my vegetables and Sister Mary said that I could go but I had to be super DUPER good and listen to you and be polite!"

Bruce smiled slightly at the kid's antics. "Well, you ready to go?" The boy nodded vigorously.

"BYE SISTER MARY I'M GONNA TO GO PLAY WITH MR. BRUCE NOW BYYEEEE!" He grabbed Bruce's hand and tugged him down the walk, Bruce following, a bemused expression on his face. "Quick Mr. Bruce! Before she changes her mind and feeds me to her pet alligator!"

"Her what?"

"HyuP!" the small acrobat flew through the air, tucking gracefully and landing lightly on the balance beam. He cart wheeled down the beam and then jumped onto the uneven doubled bars, letting out a breathy laugh as he proceeded to weave between those. Bruce watched it all, slightly awed and entirely bemused. Dick had been going on much like this for two hours. Alfred placed a tray with three glasses of lemonade down on the table next to Bruce. The currently un-caped crusader gestured to the chair next to his.

"Well, Alfred? What do _you_ think?" The Butler looked at Bruce and shook his head.

"I think that no matter what I say you've already made up your mind," he said softly, watching the boy as well. "A young ward, Master Bruce? And to what end?" The younger man took a sip from one of the glasses and watched as the Dick vaulted over a hurdle.

"What do you mean Alfred?"

"I mean, Master Bruce, that you seem interested in taking him up as a sidekick. I'm wondering when exactly you plan on introducing the lad to the world of the underground. He is practically a toddler after all."

"Actually, he's seven next week," said Bruce absently, watching the kid swing on the rings. "Of course I don't plan on making him fight right away Alfred. I'm not stupid _or_ heartless. I don't even plan on telling him who I am until he's older. But he's got a lot of potential, and the odds of someone _else_ noticing that potential, someone much less kind than me, are rather high. I'd rather him end up in the right hands. And you know I've been thinking about taking on a sidekick for a while now, especially since Oliver introduced me to Roy." He took another sip from the glass. "He's a nice kid, and the Sisters at the orphanage say that he's got a brilliant mind. I want to take him on."

Alfred watched him steadily and then sighed. "I keep forgetting that you aren't a child anymore Master Bruce. You don't make hasty decisions anymore." He stood up and straightened his coat. "I'll prepare a snack for the young master. Might I suggest that you have him stop and drink something soon?"

"Will do Al. Will do."

Bruce visited the orphanage everyday for a week, or rather, visited Dick every day for a week, letting the kid get used to him and learning more about the former circus performer. He listened as the boy told the story of how a mafia boss had killed his parents before his eyes, said eyes looking dead and cold at the time. He told him how the Sisters at the orphanage were nice, and that Sister Mary was secretly the nicest, thought rough on the outside, and that the teenager Steven had forgiven him even after he kicked him out of a tree. And on Dick's 7th birthday, Bruce adopted him and gave him the best present of all; a new home.

"Hey, Mr. Bruce, now that you're technically my dad, what should I call you? I mean, I can't call you Mr. Bruce, but I don't want to just call you Dad because I have a Daddy!" The boy held tight to the batman-plushy that Steven had given him for a birthday present (which had cracked Bruce up). Gotham's hero looked up from his breakfast at the boy-his new _son_.

"Well," he said, swallowing a mouthful of waffles. "You can call me whatever you like really. Just calling me Bruce is fine." The boy thoughtfully chewed his waffles.

"What if I call you… BatDad!" Bruce spat out his drink in shock.

"W-what?"

"What? I could call you Bruce in front of people, so they don't find out your secret identity!" Bruce wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked Dick straight in the eye.

"Dick, I'm not the Batman!" he said, putting all his acting skills into it. "I could never do all that flying around and fighting criminals! I'm a businessman, that's it really!"

"Oh, sorry, guess I was wrong! I'll just call you Bruce then I guess." Bruce stared at the boy as Dick took another mouth full of syrup-drenched waffle goodness.

"Why did you think I was Batman anyways?" he asked casually.

"I dunno, just a thought I guess!" chirped Dick, pushing away his empty plate. "I'm gonna go play with Alfred, okay? He's gonna teach me how to reach the Oxford dictionary without climbing on the shelves! He says that Books don't like foot prints on their spines. I didn't know books even _had_ spines!"

"Have fun," said Bruce, watching the bright little boy scramble out of his chair and zoom out of the room._ Maybe he's a little _too_ bright… I'll have to be more careful._

Three nights later, the caped crusader returned to the Batcave after a quiet night of patrolling, only to find a little boy in pale blue pajamas sitting at his supercomputer. The Boy noticed him immediately and smiled brightly, an adorable gap from his newly lost front tooth making him look even cuter than usual, but Batman couldn't really dwell on that because _Ohmygod DICK FOUND THE FREAKIN BATCAVE!_

"Hi Bru-Oops! I mean, hi Batman!" he called, sitting on his knees so that he could reach the computer keys. "Look! I can see the WHOLE city on this! I followed you on your whole patrol!" He smiled proudly and pressed a button, pulling up several screens of video feed, showing the locations that the Bat had just returned from.

For once, the smoothest man in Gotham was at a loss for words. "Dick, what-,"_ On EARTH are you DOING in HERE?_ "How-,"_ THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE? _"When-," _DID YOU LEARN HOW TO HACK? _"It is WAY past your bedtime young man!" The Bat practically facepalmmed. _Of all the things to say!_

Dick looked a little guilty at this actually. "Well, I know, but I couldn't sleep! I mean, I don't really sleep a lot anyways, but I really couldn't tonight! So I pressed the button on the statue thingy and came down here to play in the bat cave and I saw you on the computer so I decided to play on this! Look!" he pulled up a criminal profile of a mafia boss and his face got very serious. "This is the guy who killed my Mommy and Daddy. But it says you put him in prison! But I knew _that_ already, which is why I really wanted to be adopted by you! Well, besides that you're really really nice and all!"

"Dick," said the bat, pulling down his cowl and running a hand through his hair, suddenly exhausted. "Dick, how long have you known I was the Batman?"

"Oh, like, _forever_," he said spinning in the chair a little. "Or, really, the third time I came here! Cuz I was thinking a lot see? And I was thinking, why would you have a gymnasium in your house? Cuz you didn't use it when I was there, so I wondered if you were either really bad, or if you were REALLY good and didn't want me to know! Then I was playing in the Library with you remember? And Alfred came in and whispered something to you and you had to go, and Alfred played with me! And he went and got me some cookies, but I found the statue thing then and I saw that it had a crease in the neck that shouldn't be there, and I pushed it back and BOOM! Pretty button! So I pressed it and saw the elevator but I didn't go down cuz I thought Alfred would be back soon, but I was thinking why would you have that? Only if you had a secret! And the next time I was alone in the library alone I went down the elevator and saw the Batcave and put three and two together to make five because I'm really good at math!" He finally paused and took a deep breath. "Can I be a superhero too Bruce? Huh, can I? PLEEEAASSE?"

Brue massaged his temples, thinking. _What am I going to do with this kid?_ "We'll see Dick. You have to train first, and learn martial arts in addition to your acrobatics, as well as how to be a detective, though you already show promise in that." Dick beamed with pleasure at the praise. "But." The boy deflated instantly. There was _always_ a catch. "You need to keep secrets. If you can't keep secrets than you won't be a very good super hero."

"Am I supposed to keep secrets from you, Bruce?" Dick asked, tilting his head.

"No," said Bruce flatly. "_Never_ keep secrets from me. Firstly, because I'm your father now and secondly because I will find out anyways and I'd rather you'd just tell me and save me the trouble." He ruffled Dick's hair and picked him up, holding the small boy on one hip. "Dick, crime-fighting is _very_ dangerous, and not just for the hero. If people knew _I_ was batman, you and Alfred would be in a _lot_ of danger, and I would never want that. You're in enough danger as it is, being the son of a multi-millionaire." Dick's eyes got huge at that. "What?"

"OH! I didn't realize you were THAT Bruce Wayne!" Bruce stared at him for a minute and then burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he chuckled, carrying the boy to the elevator. "I'm just glad that _some_ things get passed you, even something as obvious as that." The boy turned red and hid his face in Bruce's shoulder, muttering something that Bruce didn't quite catch. "C'mon kid, time for bed. I'll even let you stay in my room if you can't sleep."

**MILES AWAY, IN THE SUBURBS OF CENTRAL CITY.**

Barry Allen was visiting his Fiancée Iris's nephew, Wally, with said smoking babe in tow. "So, why did Mary say we needed to come see the kiddo?" He asked, pulling up to the pale blue-picket-fenced-domestic-bliss-"WE ARE NORMAL" house that looked JUST like the hundreds surrounding it.

"I don't know Barry; she just said something about Wally being 'sick' and that you needed to 'fix it'. I don't know why she called for _you_-,"

"Hey! Are you implying something about my IQ?" he cried, mock serious.

"Oh no!" she snorted, "Of _course_ not darling!"

"Dam straight!" he laughed, leaning over to kiss her check before climbing out of the car. Mary must have been watching for them, for she was in the doorway before they were even halfway up the walk, wringing her hands and looking anxious.

"Oh Barry, Iris! Thank you so much for coming on such short notice! I just don't know what to do-!" Iris flew to her sister-in-law's side, putting a protective arm around her.

"Mary, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh Iris! It's Wally! I just-I just don't know what to do!" She burst into tears and Rudolph appeared.

"Mary!" He pulled his wife into his arms and led her inside, gesturing for Barry and Iris to follow. The young couple shared a confused look and followed Rudolph into the pristine living room. They sat on the white love-seat as Rudolph sat his wife in a chair, keeping his hands on her shoulders in wordless support.

"Rudolph," Iris began, addressing her brother since Mary seemed too distraught to answer at the moment. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Wally?" Barry frowned at that thought; he was fond of his rambunctious nephew. Wally reminded him of himself when he was that age.

"Wally was in an accident the other day when he visited the police lab," said Rudolph, looking grave. "He got away from us for a minute, maybe two tops and then… well, he's… alright, I suppose. Perfectly healthy, if not in better health than before, but…" he trailed off and looked at the ceiling. Barry felt an eerie prickling on his spine. An accident in the police labs? This was sounding too familiar…

"Can we _see_ Wally?" asked Iris. Her brother thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Yes, it's probably best if you see him." He turned his head in the direction of the stairs. "WALLACE!" he called. "COME SEE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE!" Barry and Iris both blushed slightly and shared a smile; it was weird being referred to as the kid's uncle and aunt. But a good kind of weird. A kind that reminded them that they were mere months from their wedding. There was a whoosh of air and a blur and Wally jumped into their arms.

"UNCLE BARRY! AUNTY IRIS! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" They watch in opened mouth awe as the boy zoomed around the room, a blur in red pajamas, really visible only to Barry, who was used to seeing things go by at top speed. Of course, he was used to those things being stationary, and _him_ being the one doing the speeding, not for his nephew-to-be running around so fast. Almost as fast as… Barry stood up and grabbed the kid by the collar, probably going a little too fast in front of the in-laws-to-be but whatever, how else was he gonna catch him?

"Wally! What did you do in that lab?" asked Barry, turning the red headed imp to face him. Innocent green eyes stared up at him.

"Uncle Barry, I just duplicated the Flash's speedster experiment! That's all!" Barry felt his eye twitch. _Oh, if THAT's all! As if that experiment wasn't way too complicated for a ten year old!_

"And how did you know how to do that?" he asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"I read his old journals!" Barry stared. Three thoughts race to the forefront of his mind; 1) Wally had somehow found his old science journals, and was smart enough to comprehend them, or to at least follow the (fairly simple) directions in them about the experiment. 2) The kid had found his journals, and thus, by association, _knew that he was The Flash._ This was information that people would kill for, and a ten year old KID had figured it out! And 3) that kid was now a speedster, and someone had to take him in and teach him what that meant. Someone being him; Barry Allen, the Flash, husband to be, and now, MENTOR. _Aw Shit._

* * *

><p>The Nun, Sister Mary, Is based off of this nun at my old school, Sister Mary. She was AWESOME. for a nun ;) and she used to threaten to feed us to her pet alligator if we didn't sing (she was the music teacher). She taught me how to sign basically and I Loved her! She now lives at the same nursing home as my Great Aunt and she's probably like... a hundred by now. Seriously, I'm not even joking. She loves the Red Sox and is so hard core! I think she would have been great as one of those orphanage nuns!<p>

YES I AM A BATMAN NERD. I AM SO COOL. I made some changes to cannon (GASP!) and this is basically a sort of AUish thing for the beginning. In laymen's terms, i am basically gonna be making shit up! While still trying to stick to some cannon stuff. Besides the unimportant OCS (who barely qualify as OCS, being passing side characters) all the names are straight out of the actual comics. i'mma try to keep things as actual factual as I can. I'm actually learning a lot about the Flash! I've always been more of a Batman person, sO i guess this will be a good nerd-learning experience for me.

Yes, in FUTURE CHAPTERS Wally and Dick are gonna hook up! and Once Dick becomes Robin I will prolly NEVER call him Dick again. because I have an uncle with that name, and when I hear it I think of him. So you can see how this get's weird for me. lols. Anywho, I love me the Over-protective BatDaddy! :D Can't wait till Robin starts up with Young Justice! (which SHOULD be by chapter 4. unless I get a craving for some sugary sweet little kid robinKidFlash BROMANCE. It has been known to happen.)

Well, I'm off to the Batcave!

_~Seo  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not cool enough to own Young Justice D:

This chapter is rated T for mild violence. (The next chapter will actually be rated M! GASP. ACCURATE RATTING!)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later, at the First Bank of Gotham, sometime around midnight…<strong>

"C'mon boys, C'mon!" crowed the Joker, lounging on a bench and twirling a pistol on his finger. "We've got to get Harley's worker's comp.! Don't want the union coming after me now do we? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Two large henchmen with blank stares and clown outfits laughed stupidly with the Joker as they set up dynamite and explosives around the door of the safe. The bank was closed for the night, so they didn't have any mousey civilians to deal with, but of course, that also meant a lack of an audience, which miffed the Joker a bit. He could only hope that his bestest pal Battykins would show up so he could play with him!

Almost on cue, Batman dropped out of nowhere, kicking a henchclown in the back of the head. A small boy dressed in green, yellow, and red dropped down behind him, looking curiously around. He had a mask covering his eyes and hell, the kid couldn't be more than ten!

"Ah, Battykins! So good to see you again!" the Joker smiled widely and stood, throwing open his arms as though welcoming them. "Who's the little shadow? You're letting children watch our shows now?" Said 'shadow' glared at him.

"The name's Robin, clown freak! And I'm not here to watch, I'm here to kick some butt!" The bat was silent and expressionless, as per usual. He was a total contrast to the fiery kid next to him.

"HA! We'll see about that!" he snapped his fingers at his henchclowns. "Make the kid welcome boys!" The clown men rushed at Robin and Batman. Batman ran forward, straight at Joker, and Robin leaped into the air at the last minute, causing the clowns to run into each other. The Bat took a swipe at the Joker, who danced just out of reach. "HA! Three against two and you're leaving my boys to the bird kid? Oh Battykins, _someone_ needs to read a proper parenting book!" The Caped Crusader's only reply was to land a blow on the Clown King's big fat mouth.

Robin was certainly holding his own against the two hulking idiots. He easily dodged their sloppy attacks, barely breaking a sweat as they clumsily lunged at him. One pulled out a gun which he easily kicked out of his hands. There was a load BANG from Joker's pistol as he shot at the Bat, which distracted the henchmen for a moment. When they looked back, Robin was gone, a trickster's laugh hanging in the air behind him.

"OOoooO! Did you _hear_ that Batty?" asked the Joker, pausing on a ledge to shot again at Batman. "Woo! I got _chills!"_ The crazy clown hugged himself and giggled. "Now THAT is a laugh! Why don't you ever laugh like that Batsy? Maybe the bird boy has a better sense of humor than even _you!_" Robin swooped in from nowhere, swinging on a rope. He used his bat-a-rang to tie the goons together as he swung passed them, kicking their feet out from under them as he went.

"I _am_ his sense of humor, and I _really_ hate clowns," he said, knocking the goons' heads together and promptly sending them off to dream land.

"And witty banter! How come we never have witty banter like that Batty?" The Joker's face once more had a collision with the Batman's fist, and this time he stayed down. Robin ran up to Batman and grabbed onto his cloak.

"The police are here," he said, just as the wailing of a siren shot through the night. "Should we go now?" The Bat looked fondly at his protégé.

"You catch on quick," he said, and they disappeared into the night just as the bank doors burst open, emitting a wave of the boys in blue.

**Back at the Batcave…**

"So Bruce, how'd I do huh? How'd I do?" Robin danced around his mentor, eagerly seeking his approval. "Did I do okay? I really hate clowns! The once at the circus were jerks, so this was kinda fun! Did I do okay?" He grabbed onto Batman's cloak and tugged slightly, bouncing on his toes. The capped crusader smiled slightly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You did excellent for your first night out, Robin," the boy beamed, positively glowing with happiness.

"Awesome!" he said, throwing his arms around his guardian. "That was really really cool! Even if it was pretty easy!" Suddenly, a new window popped up on the supercomputer, flashing 'INCOMING COMMUNICATION FROM The Flash. ACCEPT TRANSMISSION?'

"Transmission accepted," said Bruce sat in the chair and Robin peaked at the screen from behind him.

"Hey Batman!" The Flash waved cheekily, though he looked rather worn. "Are you up for a road trip to Central City?"

"That depends, Flash," said Batman coolly. "Is this for something actually important or do you just want to go out drinking again?" Robin felt a bit of surprise. _Bruce drinks? Like, in bars? Weeeeiiirrrd!_

"Okay, for the record, that was like, ONCE," said the Flash, crossing his arms and pouting a bit. "But I just kinda need some advice AND there's been some freaky stuff going on and I could really use the help of the, and I QUOTE; 'World's Greatest Detective'. So, you know, two birds with one stone and all that." The bat thought for a minute.

"Fine," he said.

'"Really!"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Flash looked relieved. "Thanks times a million Batman!" He finally noticed Robin peeking out from behind the chair. "Oh, hey Robin! What's up lil bird?"

"Hi Flash! I got to actually _fight_ tonight!" he said with a big grin. "I kicked butt!"

The Flash laughed. "Awesome! Hey Batman, you should totally bring Robin with you so he can meet Kid Flash! Uh, if it doesn't get in the way of his schoolwork or anything." Robin rolled his eyes a little; he had his homework for the next three grades done and pied neatly on top of his desk, waiting to be passed in at the pre-determined date.

"Pleeeaaassse can I come too, Batman? Pleeeaaase?" He gave his adopted father his most Bambi-eyed pleading look (which he practiced in the mirror. Often.).

The Caped crusader was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "You'd only get into trouble if I wasn't watching you." Robin squealed and hugged his mentor around the neck before running off somewhere into the depths of the Batcave.

"Pfft, Bat, do you _ever_ let the kid go out places? Or is he glued to your side 24/7?" Batman glared at his old friend.

"Barry, some of us do not have the luxuries that you have," he said coldly. "Some of us run multi-million dollar franchises and businesses that have a net worth of almost a billion dollars. Some of us adopted a son who now is worth at _least_ a third as much as that." he rubbed his temples wearily.

"Sorry Bruce, I forgot. How many kidnapping attempts has it been now?"

"Somewhere between 27 and 39 I lost count…," he said. "I …guess I feel a bit …guilty for keeping him with me almost constantly, but he's _my_ son. And if I lost him for even a second…." He shook his head. "It wouldn't be pretty." Flash scratched his head, glad that _his_ kid was, to the public eye, a normal kid who was just living with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey man, sorry. But maybe this trip is a good thing then, you know? Robin gets to see the sights and you can relax a bit on the constant-kidnap alert if you guys come disguised, especially with me and Wally around!" Batman stared at him a minute. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Barry, don't look now, but you've had a good idea for once."

"Oh, real nice Bats. I'm half flattered, but mostly insulted. Call me up before you guys leave and we'll set up a rendezvous point. Jerk."

"I hate you Bruce. I hate you more than I have ever hated _anyone _in my entire life," Robin hissed through clenched teeth, looking like he was physically in pain.

"More than you hate clowns?" asked the Dark Knight, currently disguised as a dapper middle-aged gentleman. The sun was shining brightly and the dynamic duo were driving to Central City, or rather, Bruce was driving and Dick was sitting in the backseat, moping.

"Pretty goddamed close!" Robin hissed, tugging at the long black wig which was causing him great discomfort. Almost as much discomfort as the dress. "Why do I have to be your _daughter_? I look freakin ridiculous!"

"Language Robin," said the Bat sternly, frowning at his ward's foul mouth. "Where did you learn those words anyways?"

"School. The older kids swear with wild abandon," said Robin. "Really Bruce, stop trying to change the subject! Why do I have to be a _girl_? Why do I have to wear_ this?_" He tugged at the collar of his dress, which was a simple sailor dress, and Robin had to _fight_ to get to wear it, because the other options were ridiculously frilly and girly! "The girly-er the better." Bruce had said, shoving copious amounts of lace and ribbons into Dick's arms. "It makes it more believable." _Forget that! I just want to get out of this with my dignity in tack! To think, the first time I see the Flash in person, and the first time I meet Kid Flash EVER, and I'm wearing a dress!_ Needless to say, Robin was miserable.

"Robin, we're too recognizable," rationalized the multi-millionaire for about the fiftieth time that night. "We've been all over magazines ever since I adopted you. And until we get back to Gotham it will be like Dick and Bruce disappeared. Alfred has the story about us getting the measles, but the media will be suspicious none the less. People will be looking for a young man and a young boy, not a middle aged man and his daughter. You'll have to deal with it." Robin groaned and put his face in his hands.

"I hate you Bruce. Especially when you're maybe kinda sorta right."

"I know Dick. Cheer up; we're almost at Central City. And then you'll be Robyn with a Y and I'll be your Papa."

"Is that suppose to cheer me up!"

"Uncle Barry, when are Batman and Robin gonna get here?" whispered Wally, sitting with his Uncle and mentor at a private booth in a restaurant on the East Side of Central. "I really want to meet them!" Barry rolled his eyes.

"Cool your jets protégé; the Moody Knight just called and said that they were only a few blocks away. They'll be here soon enough." The Flash and his sidekick were dressed in civilian clothes, waiting for their fellow heroes to show up. "In more important news, how's school going? I know Iris is usually on you about this, but you have to keep me updated too!" Wally launched into the subject of school work with great enthusiasm. They were doing a group project in his biology class and could you believe that he got partnered up with the two prettiest girls in the whole grade? But they couldn't think for beans and Wally got stuck with most (read ALL) of the work, not that he minded since he'd rather not have them screw it up. He was telling Barry how he'd been debating on whether or not he'd let the girls sign their names on it at all when two strangers walked up to their booth.

One was a middle-aged man with a serious face and a smooth, slightly graying mustache that matched his slightly graying brunette hair, and the other was a young girl in a sailor's dress, wearing knee high socks and shiny black shoes. She had tinted glasses on and Wally couldn't quite make out her eyes but hell was she _pretty!_ She was really flat chested, almost like a boy, but her long raven hair fell in a cascading halo to her shoulders and her cheeks were tinted pink as though embarrassed. She was very short, and probably much younger than him, but it was hard to tell with girls, them being so naturally "petite" as his Aunt said, and him being so tall.

"Hello Barry," said the man in a gruff voice. "It's been a while. Did you get my message?" Wally rolled his eyes, thinking it was another one of the millions of people that his uncle was friends with, and continued to watch the girl, who was looking significantly more embarrassed the longer they stood there. _Wow, she's really cute! I wonder where she goes to school?_

"No way," breathed the Flash, looking like he was restraining laughter. "You jerk, you didn't… tell me you didn't…"

"He did," said the girl. Wally was surprised; that voice was light, but it wasn't exactly girly, and the words were laced with venom. He looked back to his mentor in confusion, and the Flash burst into laughter.

"Barry," said the girl's dad, acting like the guy he was talking to wasn't howling with laughter. "This is Robyn, my daughter." And suddenly it clicked for Wally and he turned bright red and looked away. _Shit! I thought Robin was a boy! Or is he? Does he dress like that all the time?_ He risked a glance back and saw that the gir-bo-ROBIN, saw that Robin had his/her/Robin-y head down in embarrassment and was bright red.

"Pfft, oh god, you're such a jerk!" Barry chuckled, getting his laughter under control. "Lookit the poor kid! Really Ba-uh, what should I call you this time?"

"Bill Kane," he said, sliding into the booth next to Barry and gesturing for Robin to sit next to Wally. "Now, you said you had a problem?" Barry grew serious and the two superheroes leaned their heads close together conspiratorially, talking in hushed tones. Wally looked at Robin, who was still bright red with embarrassment.

"So, uh, do you dress like that often?" he asked.

"No!" Robin's head shot up and he glared at the taller older boy. "Never! It's all _his_ fault! He's so overprotective!"

"That seems kinda odd considering he's letting you into the uh...family business," said Wally, fiddling with his fork and examining the smaller boy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ugh, exactly! He _knows_ I can take care of myself! I've been proving it to him for three years now!" Robin huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "You're so lucky to have Th- uh, your Uncle as your mentor! He seems like such an easy-going guy!"

"Yeah, he is," Wally agreed, "But it's my _Aunt_ you have to watch out for! One minute it's 'Hello Wally how was training?' then the next it's like a psychoanalysis and a million and one reasons why I'm too young for this!"

Robin snorted and shook his head. "Adults. They make no sense." Wally grinned at this shared sentiment.

"Hey Rob, have you played any of the Kingdom Hearts games?"

"Only like, all of them!"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"No, I'm serious!" said Wally, laughing. "Cross my heart!"

"No way, a Kingdom hearts manga? That just seems to be too good to be true!" Robin shook his head, the raven curls of his wig bouncing on his shoulders and whipping him in the face. He scowled. "Stupid wig... So, you really saw one?"

"Yeah, the store was just down the street from here actually!" Wally smiled widely; he was really enjoying talking to Robin. They had loads in common, especially a love for video games and comic books, specifically the Kingdom Hearts series. "Hey, maybe I could take you there now! It's right around the corner; it would only take a minute!" Robin started to nod then stopped and looked sheepishly at Batman, who was still whispering with Barry and had been for the last half an hour.

"I'd have to ask my uh… Dad," said Robin.

"Papa," correctly Bruce absently, making Robin flush with embarrassment.

"Dad and Papa are practically the same thing, so it really doesn't matter!" he said, pouting. "Can I go or what?"

"Please sir?" asked Wally, "I'll take great care of your daughter!" He laughed as robin whacked him upside the head. Batman thought a minute.

"Fine. You have ten minutes before I call and demand you get back here. If you do not answer my call I will come and find you. You go to that store and straight back. No loitering."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Thanks _Papa_," he said, grabbing KF's arm and dragging him out of the booth. "C'mon Wally, lead the way!" They exited the restaurant and walked down the bustling streets of Central, headed to a grassy park. "A short cut!" explained Wally, pulling Robin to the entrance.

"Hey Rob, can I ask you something?"

"You just did! But yes, you may trade in that question for a new one."

"Psh, brat!" he laughed and teasing shoved Robin. "Seriously, why do you wear those glasses? I mean, you even wore them inside! What's with that?" Robin touched the glasses absently.

"Oh, it's to protect my identity," he said. "I wear colored contacts too. It's the Bat's idea. He doesn't want me to reveal my identity to anyone. Only the people who know who he is have the slightest idea who I am."

"Whoa, seriously?" Robin nodded. "Wait, how old are you?"

"I turned ten last month," the Boy Wonder tugged at his wig and Wally stared.

"But, you said you've been with Batman for three years!"

"Yeah, since I was seven," He looked at Wally confusedly. "Why, is that weird?"

"Well," Wally scratched his head. "The Green Arrow took in Speedy when he was ten too, and Uncle Barry took me in when I was ten, but really not officially till I was almost eleven." Robin looked even more confused. "There was a big custody battle you see."

"What? Why?"

"My parents were really creeped out by my powers," he said, looking around. They were in a deserted part of the park. Wally grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him to a bench half hidden by the leaves of a willow tree. "They thought there was something wrong with me," he explained, sitting down. "They just wanted to get rid of them. But I had worked hard to actually _get_ them. So like hell I was letting them turn me into some kind of science experiment freak."

"What did you do?" asked Robin, looking at Wally with wide eyes. Wally could just barely see them through the tinted glasses, and he had to remind himself that this was indeed a _boy_ sitting next to him and not a cute girl!

"Ah-well," he coughed and cleared his throat. "Uhm, see, I ran away. We lived just outside of Central, and I just took all the clothes I could fit into a bag, plus all my important stuff, and then I took all the money I had, and bought a bus ticket, then a train ticket, and ended up at Aunt Iris' work. She took me to her house and I told her and Uncle Barry what had happened, and that I didn't want to go back and lose my powers, I wanted Uncle Barry to train me to be Kid Flash. Well, they of course had to call my parents, and then they tried to take me home, but I wouldn't go." He sighed. "Long story short, there was a big court battle about it. They didn't bring up my powers, but kind of played it like I was sick and they needed to cure me or whatever. I won over the court and got to stay with my Aunt and Uncle, with them as my legal guardians."

"Whoa…," Robin looked stunned. "It was a lot simpler with me and Batman I guess!"

"Why?" asked Wally. "Are your folks okay with you being Robin? Or do they not know?"

"No, they're dead." Wally stared.

"O-Ohmygod! I'm so sorry!" Robin shrugged.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago, I was barely six when it happened-" Wally interrupted him by grabbing his hands and staring into the younger boy's shaded eyes.

"That doesn't make it any less painful!" he said, his green eyes flashing. Robin felt himself blush and looked down._ Geeze, stop looking at me like that! With those eyes…_ Robin looked back up at Wally, trying not to look directly into the red-head's hypnotic gaze.

"Well, I guess... I just don't think about it a lot anymore. I've got other things to think about…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Wally. "Sometimes talking about things helps you feel better about them! Or, well, not about the things, but just makes you feel better. And I bet that the Batman is kinda hard to talk to and Uncle Barry says he's really moody, so if you want to talk to me that would be cool and wow, I'm totally rambling!" He laughed, embarrassed.

Robin snorted and extracted his hands from Wally's grasp, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with how close they were on the small bench. "Maybe we should call you Kid Mouth!" he looked down and back up, smiling a little. "Thanks for the offer anyways. Maybe someday, but... not today." He stood up and dusted off his dress, making a face at the fabric before look back at Wally. "Weren't we going to buy that manga? Batdad is gonna call any minute!" Wally jumped up like he was electrocuted.

"Ohshit! I totally forgot! C'mon lil Bird, let's go!" Wally grabbed the smaller boy's hand and tugged him into a run, Robin blushing all the while. _His hand feels really nice around mine…_ he thought, following the gangly preteen. _I wouldn't mind it if we could just run like this forever… Wait, WHAT?_

* * *

><p>YAY! posted! So much trouble with this. SO MUCH. But it is up and that is all that matters.<p>

In other news: Henchclown is officially a real word :D AND a lil trivia for you: I took Batman's cover name from the names of Batman's two creators :) I have all the cool. All of it.

So, I LOVE reviews. They kinda make my life :D so THANK YOU to all the reviewers! Even if I don't reply to them all, I DO read them all :) So thanks so much!

Also: shamless self advertising because I am lonely and half no real friends: CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR! http :/ tanukihero. tumblr. com/ (just take out the spaces!)feel free to ask questions about me or my stories or whatever. Let's all just be Tumblr buddies! (WHY DID I GET THAT THING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE IT! asdfsgadgf!)

So... yeah :) I was planning on maybe posting TWICE this week, but something came up yesterday and I might not be able to :( I will try to though!

Loving you all!

~Seo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! YAY! Better late than never I always say. (-true facts.)

WARNING: Story is Rated M for a reason. (And for once it actually applies!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice. If I did it wouldn't be a kid's show. 3

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later, at Young Justice HQ...<strong>

"Yeah Batman…. No… No… Yes…," Robin rolled his eyes as he sorted through the books at Young Justice HQ. "No… Yes Batdad; I AM eating my vegetables… Bruce, I'm only staying for two more days, just until you get _that woman_ out of the house! Chill!" He adjusted the earphone and grimaced at the answer. "No, I don't care what you say, I still don't like her… Geeze, alright! Okay! …Right, sorry sir… What? NO! I –WHAT? UGH! THAT'S IT! I am hanging up on you!" He tore the earphone out and threw it across the room.

"Whoa!" Wally ducked, narrowly missing the small projectile. "Sorry, did I interrupt something, Rob?"

Robin blushed and slumped into a chair. "UGH! It's just Batdad being overprotective as usual and accusing me of –just -complete shit!" Wally was at his best bro's side in a flash, ruffling Robin's hair and turning it into a static-y mess.

"Hey, cheer up! I bet it's not THAT bad!" Robin glared at Wally and swatted his hands away.

"Oh no," he said, trying to flatten his hair. "It was pretty dam bad. I WISH he would get whelmed! He's always making these totally crazy assumptions about what I'm doing!"

"Well, what's he think you're doing?" Wally sat on the floor, resting his back against Robin's legs.

"…I'd..I'd rather not say…" Wally looked up and saw that Robin was blushing. Even with the mask on, Wally could tell that Rob was avoiding his stare. After being friends for so long, Wally was getting better at reading those eyes, even though he never actually saw them.

"Rob, seriously, I bet it's not that bad," he rationalized, gently bonking the back of his head against the younger boy's knees. "What, does Batdad think you're staying up too late? Not eating your veggies? Watching scary movies until dawn?"

"Uhm, he thinks I'm… sleeping around…"

Wally jolted straight up. "He thinking WHAT now?"

"I know right?" said Robin, blushing a deep red. "I mean, I'm only thirteen! That's waaaay too young for sex! And I mean, who would I even sleep with? I'm not with anyone or anything! Geesh!" Wally twisted around so that he was facing Robin, fixing him with a stare. "..What?"

"I just… I …" suddenly Wally burst out into laughter. "Oh God! Oh God Rob, Batdad has you pinned down! HA!" Robin blushed harder and kicked his best friend, causing the giggling redhead to fall flat on his face.

"Jerk! Geeze, I have the worst bro EVER!"Wally snickered, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry man, but it's just too funny! Nothing get's past Batdad," he stood up and slung one arm around Robin's shoulders. "C'mon Rob; we both know that if you were old enough you'd be mackin' it with the best of them! But don't worry man, _I_ certainly haven't told anyone about you not being a cat person!"

Robin stared at Wally for a second. "What the hell are you talking about? I actually happen to like cats a lot!"

"Yeah, but you sure don't like _pussy!_" Robin groaned and gently smacked Wally in the face.

"C'mon Kid Mouth; let's go get something to eat. And leave your bad jokes _here_, okay?"

Robin ran down the hall, a squirt gun in his hands, giggling madly.

"ROBIN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

"Sorry Wally!" He called back, laughing. "You'll have to find me first!" He ducking into one of the many rooms and from there crawled into the ventilation system. He silently thanked Alfred for teaching him how to make a super sticky solution. Sure it was suppose to be used as glue to fix gadgets in a hurry, but it worked great for pranking certain speedsters!

"_~Robin~"_

"Augh!" Robin twitched and grabbed his head. _What do you want Me'gann? And I thought we agreed you wouldn't do this anymore!_

"_~I'm sorry Robin! We just …really need to talk! And I can't find you anywhere!~"_

Robin rolled his eyes and started crawling through the vents. _Yeah, That's cuz I'm _hiding._ Whatever, I'll come find you. Just don't move._ He checked the holo-map on his portable computer and immediately located his Martian friend. She was in her room, and the little dot that represented her was perfectly still. "Oh god," he whispered, heading towards the alien girl. "She took that literally. Geeze."

Normally Me'gann might have flipped out, or at least flinch or make some kind of noise when the grate on the air-vent leading to her room was suddenly kicked out and a masked human boy tumbled out, but she was respecting Robin's wishes and wasn't moving at the moment.

"Me'gann," said Robin, dusting off his jeans and straightening his hoodie. "I didn't actually mean it literally. You're usually better with stuff like this! What gives? Are you not whelmed or something?"

"Oh! Hello Megan!" She tapped her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry Robin, I'm just, like, totally not whelmed and all that!" She suddenly looked somewhat embarrassed. "Uhm, you see, there's something I kinda want to tell you…" Robin put a hand up to stop her.

"If this is about you and Supey doing the nasty on in my room then I really don't want to hear it and I already disinfected everything and burned the evidence."

Me'gann turned bright red. "You-you knew about that?"

"Adur," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm a genius and an amazing hacker! Of course I have ways of knowing what goes on in my own room!" Me'gann groaned and turned invisible.

"OhmyGOD that is SOOOO embarrassing!"

Robin shrugged and started to climb back into the vent. "Well, if that's all you need me for, I'll be going now-"

"Robin! Wait!" An invisible hand grabbed Robin's hood and tugged him back down, pulling him into a chair. "That's not what I wanted to talk about at all!" Me'gann became visible again and tugged at a strand of hair, looking stressed.

"Look Miss M, can we get this over with?" asked Robin, "Cause I've got a sticky speedster just waiting to unstuck himself so that he can attempt to kick my ass."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" cried Me'gann.

"…My ass?"

"NO!" she levitated so that she was sitting on air and looking Robin right in the eyes. "Robin, I- well, I didn't mean to! But you were thinking it so loud and I was open to communications, just out of habit, and-well-"

"What?" he asked, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes. "Did you learn my secret identity? Because if you did I have some really high-quality mind-erasing equipment with your name on it."

"No!" she exclaimed waving her arms to emphasize her point. "Nothing like that! It's just… Well,…"

"Just spit it out MM!"

"You were thinking about Wally okay! You were thinking some really inappropriate things about Wally that someone your age really shouldn't know!" Robin turned bright red and stared at Me'gann.

"I-Uh-it's, uh, not what you think?" he said lamely, unable to came up with an excuse for the first time in his life.

"Robin, I'm not going to condemn you for being gay!" she said, putting a gentle green hand on his shoulder. "I mean, I know that that's like, a _thing_ here on Earth, but on Mars it's actually totally normal! Guys there can even have babies together if they want!"

"Wait- you mean like m-preg?" he asked, hoping to get her off track. "Weird!"

"Actually, I think it's practical," she said. "If there is ever a disease that targets females, my race will still be able to go on! Like this one time in the 41000th dawn of the red –WAIT! AUGH! Stop distracting me!" She gave Robin a stern look and he just shrugged.

"Alright, alright, I'm GAY, okay?" he huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm perfectly fine with it, and so WHAT if I happen to be attracted to Wally a little bit? He's hot! And in case you haven't noticed, you know, if you were too busy sucking at Supey's tonsils, he always flirts with you and Artemis! _He's straight._" Robin bit back the hurt that rose in him at the thought of this. He was NOT dealing with these feelings right now, no way, especially not when Me'gann was giving him such a pitying look.

"Robin, I think we both know that you are more than just a 'little' attracted to Wally!" Robin avoided her stare and she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Look Robin! I've dealt with this sort of thing before, and lying to yourself and to the people who only want to support you really isn't going to get you anywhere! In fact, it will only hurt you more in the end!" Robin gave her a really despairing look.

"What do you want me to say, hm? That I'm head over heels in love for my best friend? My best straight bro? Is that what you want Meg? Well fine! Here it is: I LOVE WALLACE WEST. I love him more than anything in the world, more than air, more than water, more than life itself! I live him more than I love fighting crime and working with Batman and the team! I love him more than I love being _Robin_! And let me tell you that that is a hell of a lot of love since Robin is who I _am_!" he took an angry deep breath and then burst into tears, the salty drops leaking through his mask and dripping down his face. "I love him so much it hurts sometimes, alright? Jesus!"

Me'gann felt terrible for making Robin cry, and she quickly pulled him into a hug and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, dabbing at the tears on her young friend's face. "Robin, why don't you just tell Wally this?" she held the handkerchief over his nose. "Blow."

Robin blew his nose and sniffled. "I can't! He's straight! I mean, he's the only person, well, besides you now, and _maybe_ the Bat thought I haven't outright told him yet, who knows that I am gay, and he's okay with that, but it's a totally different thing if I tell him I so much as like him that way!"

Meg'ann shook her head. "Robin, I think it would be better to just tell him how you feel!"

"Meg, I'm not sure how things work on MARS, but on EARTH, guys are either straight, gay, or bi. And the straight guys don't really appreciate it when a gay guy tries to get in their pants." Robin wiped his eyes and tugged at his mask. "Goddammit, this isn't one of the water-proof ones!" Me'gann rubbed her arm, looking guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry Robin, this is totally not going the way I'd hoped," She gently smoothed back his hair. "Look, I guess I really just wanted to tell you that if you ever need a sympathetic ear, I'm here! Kay?" Robin looked at her, clearing thinking it over, then nodded.

"Thanks MM," he said. "That means a lot to me." They shared a small smile and what was undoubtedly a Kodak moment before Me'gann got a serious look on her face.

"Now, about the things you were thinking about that you _really_ shouldn't know about yet…"

"Oh- is that the sound of Wallly getting free? Gotta run!"

"HEY! Robin-wait-Nooo, don't go in the vents!"

Wally adjusted his top hat, green scanning the crowded ballroom. Miss Martian had recently discovered Disney movies and had insisted that Wally dress up as the Mad Hatter for Halloween, saying that with his green eyes and bright orange hair he was destined for it. Wally had liked Tim Burton's Hatter well enough, but he had drawn the line at wearing the ridiculous makeup, despite his Alien teammate's pleas.

"_~Wally, do you see anything suspicious?~"_ Wally rolled his eyes. _No Kaldur; besides the hundreds of people dressed up like freaks and serial killers, I see absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Now you and Me'gann get out of my head! I'll radio you if I spot anything!_ Wally felt the slight easing on his brain that meant that Meg had respected his wishes and cut the connection.

"Stupid mission," he muttered under his breath. He went back to his original purpose: finding his target. Not to kill, no, to protect. Multi-million -oops, no, multi-_billionaire_ Bruce Wayne had thrown a large charity gala. There were hundreds of socialites and their pampered children, as well as city officials and orphans (who were benefiting from the gala), all dressed to the nines in crazy costumes. It kind of made being security difficult. Wally's job was to locate Bruce Wayne's niece, Danielle Grayson, who was visiting for the week, though the media was not aware of this. Wally, Superboy, Me'gann and Artemis had infiltrated the party as guests and were keeping an eye out for suspicious activity from the floor. Kaldur was in the security room, watching the party from hidden security cameras. Robin was patrolling with Batman; apparently Gotham's baddies sometimes used these distracting events to hit other venues, thought Wally didn't see why they'd do that since there was more glitter, glitz, and genuine gold at the party tonight then he'd ever seen in all of his 15 years. The Justice league had also infiltrated the party too apparently, as Wally had seen his Uncle chatting it up with Bruce Wayne himself. He knew for sure that there were more big time Heroes outside as well, acting as hidden security. Bruce Wayne had received several death threats since the announcement of the gala, and apparently there had been several kidnapping attempts on his adopted son, Dick Grayson, which meant that Gotham's billionaire boy had to stay home where it was safe. His niece (who knew he even had one!) had visited solely for the gala, so she of course wasn't skipping out on this, which is where Wally came in.

Wally tugged at his top hat in frustration. "How the heck am I suppose to protect this girl if I can't even find her?"

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Wally spun around only to find a girl standing behind him. She was small and slender, with raven hair that was in two long pigtails. She had bright blue eyes, one of which was partially covered by the pink flowered hat she was wearing, as well as by her bangs. The hat matched the cute Victorian dress she was wearing, a ruffled pink dress that was elegant and enticing.

"I-uhm, yeah, I'm uh, looking for Danielle Wayne," he stuttered, slightly flustered by the really cute girl before him. "Uhm, Mr. Bruce wanted me to uh, give her a message!" The girl tilted her head and smiled.

"You've found her!" she laughed. Her voice was light and airy and her eyes sparkled with mirth. "I'm Danielle! You can call me Dani. What was it my Uncle wanted?"

"Oh!" Wally blushed like crazy. _Oh shit! Come on Kid Mouth; think of something, quick!_ "Uhm, ah, you see, uh, your uncle didn't actually, I just, uh-Would you like to dance with me?" Dani stared at him for a moment, then giggled.

"Oh, I get it!" she chuckled, smiling brightly at the blushing speedster. "You couldn't find me in the crowd! It _is_ kinda hard to tell who's who with all the costumes, plus mine hides my face pretty well! Don't worry, I won't hold it against you!" She winked at Wally and the older boy turned even redder, then laughed.

"Yeah, I just, I really wanted to ask you to dance, but I didn't know what you were dressed as at all!" He tugged his top hat off of his head and bowed with a flourish, holding out his hand to the pretty girl. "So, will you do me the honor of a dance Ms. Alice-Dani?" She laughed, taking his hand.

"Of course Mr. Mysterious Johnny Depp Hatter Sans Makeup," She beamed at the speedster as they wove their way through the crowd, making their way to the dance floor.

"So," she said as Wally turned to face her, finally on the floor. "What's your name? just so I don't have to call you Johnny Depp Hatter Sans Makeup for the rest of the night."

"Is that a promise for another dance?" Wally asked, leading the slender girl through a waltz. _Thank GOD Robin taught me how to do stuffy dances like this! Come to think of it, Dani is just as good as him! And she doesn't try to take the lead or wrestle me to the ground when I make a misstep!_

"Perhaps," she said, blushing lightly. "But only if you tell me your name!"

"It's Wally," he said as they gracefully whirled around the other dancers.

"Well Wally, if you can dance this well all the time, then I might just keep you all night!"

Robin was waiting for the others in the HQ when they returned. They were all still in costume, but the Boy Wonder was in fleecy pajamas, his hair wet and his mask slightly crooked. He adjusted it, giving his friends a tired smile. "Hey guys, how was the party? Everything quiet on your end?" Kaldur nodded.

"The Gala was most peaceful. We will have a full report for Batman tomorrow." Robin waved his hand at Aqualad.

"Don't worry about it; the other Justice league members were there, so they'll fill him in." He stretched, yawning. "Well, I was just waiting for you guys, so I'm gonna hit the sack." The others muttered agreement, all heading to their respective rooms, except for Wally who followed Robin, looking excited.

"OhmygodROB. You will not believe what happened!" Wally was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Did a mutant spider bite you? Are you now going to be Kid Spider Flash now?" Wally rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Dude, you aren't even _trying_ with that," he said. "Bro, make an actual guess!"

"Fine fine," he said, waving a hand at the speedster. "Dude, I'm just tired, it was kinda a long patrol. Did you, I dunno, scarf down the entire buffet? See a kid in a Kid Flash costume? What?"

"No and no, thought that would be awesome," he said, shaking his head. "I dance the entire night with this totally smokin hot chic!"

"R-really?" asked Robin, looking away from his best friend. "Uhm, that's cool…" Wally rolled his eyes and slung and arm around his bro.

"Dude, I know you don't like chics, but _try_ to be enthusiastic about this for me."

"R-right," coughed Robin. "Sorry, like I said, tired and all that. So, uh… who was this 'totally smokin hot chic'?"

"Well, that's the problem bro," Wally sighed, pulling off his top hat. "She's Danielle Wayne, Bruce Wayne's niece, so I guess I won't really be able to tap that, plus she's from out of the country and all that, but _dam_." He sighed again. "It's like the Pauper and the Princess, Romeo and Juliet, Wesley and Buttercup! Well, no, not that last one, they were together, but the other two yeah!"

"What..the hell are you talking about?"

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?" he cried, throwing down the hat. "True LOVE!" He clutched at his heart and gasped melodramatically. "True love which is denied and never meant to be! Star crossed lovers!"

"Dude, you're so dramatic," Robin gently whacked Wally in the back of the head. "Seriously KF; come back to Earth sometime." Wally laughed and playfully tackled the shorter boy. "OOF!" Robin twisted in his grip and twisted, slithering out of the redhead's grasp like a snake. Said redhead grabbed Robin's ankle, dragging him back towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" he got behind him and wrapped his legs around Robin's waist, holding him in a headlock with his arms trapped behind his head. "You don't get to escape until you admit my Love is totally awesome and true and stuff!"

"Psh, as if!" Robin struggled weakly, not really trying to escape. "Don't you remember how Romeo and Juliet ended? They DIED."

"Killjoy!" cried Wally, laughing. "C'mon, admit it!"

"As-IF!" Robin actually tried this time, all the while being careful not to hurt his friend. He arched his back, trying to dislodge Wally's legs. Unfortunately, his doing so, combined with his previous wriggling, had awoken something within Wally, and suddenly his Hatter pants felt too tight. He quickly let go of robin and stood up, grabbing the top hat and casually holding it in front of his nether region.

"Actually, you know what? This costume is uncomfortable so I'm gonna go change, but don't think this means anything! I'm still right! Okay? I'll see you in the morning! G'night!" he ran off in a blur before Robin could reply. Gotham's Golden Boy shrugged; used to his weird bro running off for no reason.

Robin continued to his room, flopping down on the huge bed in the center as soon as he got in. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it, hiding his face in it. _So… a 'totally smokin hot chic' huh?_ He looked up slightly, and saw that his closet door was slightly open. He got up and opened it the entire way, looking at the clothes he had hastily thrown on the floor in his rush to get showered and clean before the others got back. He picked up the mess and started to put in on hangers. _True love huh?_ He smoothed the fabric and shut the door, making a mental note to bring it back to the mansion as soon as possible. He lied back down in bed, pulling a plush comforter over him and latching back onto the pillow. He hid a smile in it, his face a pleasant shade of pink. The same shade as the dress that hung in his closet. _So it's not just me then, huh?_

Wally gasped, sweat streaking down his face as his hand vibrated around his cock. But in his mind, it wasn't _his_ hand, it was the delicate digits of his new love interest, Dani. She was crystal clear before his eyes, beckoning to him; her long Victorian dress replaced with one of _his_ button up shirts and long stockings. He groaned at the sight before him as she crawled seductively towards him, her hair shorter than it had been that night. It looked like someone had simply removed the pigtails, leaving her with a boyish hair cut. she smirked mischievously, a smirk he felt he knew, her blue eyes sparkling. 'Wally' she whispered. 'Cum for me~' Her voice-Wally came, arching his back and lazily pumping, before he simply collapsed and laid there on his bed staring at the ceiling.

In that last moment, her voice hadn't been her own.

It had been Robin's.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

><p>FFFweeeeew. done. Yay :) slightly later than I'd hoped because of randomness coming into life and being all RAGH PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND DON'T DO THE THINGS YOU ENJOY! but it's done! and finally qualified to be rated M!<p>

It was... rather embarrassing to write that last paragraph, gonna admit... especially since one of my friends found my FF account... and I do not believe him when he says he will forget he ever found it... especially since the writing GODS demand some major smut in the later chapters... . .

Ahwell! Anywho, ! want to thank you all so much for your support and your supper awesome reviews! Seriously, they keep me writing and I love them all so much! :D

SooooOoo, recognize Robin's dress? (eyebrow waggle) Guess what _I'll_ be drawing this week! But seriously, I think I have a problem with Making Robin Cross dress. He is totally the only character I write about who I feel... compelled to make him wear a dress. He NEEDS to. NEEEEEDS.

Again, thanks so much for the review! And if you want to check me out on Tumblr, the link is on my profile :)

Hugs and worship!

~Seo_  
><em>


End file.
